X-43 MIKE
The X-43 Microwave Incendiary Klystron Emitter (MIKE) is a high-power experimental directed-energy weapon based around weaponized microwaves first appearing in Crysis 2 and appearing again in Crysis 3. Developed by CryNet Systems, the MIKE was derived from Active Denial Systems, originally intended for non-lethal crowd dispersal. These weapons pacify targets by instantly heating the body’s water and fat molecules beneath the skin, causing incapacitating temporary pain. Wavelength adjustments to the emitted microwave beam, along with a significant power boost, have turned the MIKE into an incredibly lethal weapon that could literally boil a human from the inside, set flammable objects on fire with continued exposure, and explode sealed objects containing liquids due to the increased pressure from steam building up inside. The MIKE compensates for its limited range and high energy consumption with its sheer power. Thick metal shielding provides partial protection, but the MIKE’s microwave beam can easily penetrate body armor, car doors and storage tanks. In terms of practical usage, the MIKE is best described as “Flamethrower 2.0”. Both share the same battlefield role, but the microwave cannon uses advanced technology to bypass armor and attack from the inside instead of spraying a target with ignited flammable liquids. In-Game Singleplayer The MIKE is a rare weapon in-game, appearing 7 times in total. It is a very effective weapon against Ceph soldiers and Stalkers, as well as a great way of stopping Heavies: the biological aliens inside the exoskeletons dramatically and violently swell up and explode after only a few seconds of exposure to the microwave beam. The weapon's strength is compensated by its relatively short range and the scarcity of its ammunition (which cannot be found in military supply cases, only picked up from another MIKE) It should also be noted that a prototype-stage MIKE can be found in Hargreave's office in the chapter "Masks Off". It is located inside a case, to the left of Hargreave's stasis pod. This particular MIKE looks different from the others, lacking the Crynet CELL Camo. The prototype MIKE also cannot normally be reloaded (see trivia). Multiplayer In multiplayer, the MIKE has a 100 "round" mag that looks like a torch, which it depletes fairly fast, so it is advised to reload often. the MIKE depletes enemy suit energy, but not as effectively as the K-Volt. The MIKE has no available attachments, but the player may unlock a C.E.L.L. camo for the MIKE after the fifth Reboot. Stats Accuracy: 2 Rate of fire: 10 Mobility: 6 Damage: 10 Range: 3 Crysis 3 In Crysis 3, the X-43 MIKE returns in multiplayer. It functions almost exactly the same as it did in Crysis 2, with a few minor changes. It is now more controllable and has less dispersion, making its effective range a little better than before. This is likely a balance that was added given that Crysis 3 has generally larger maps and more open spaces than 2. It now has a green and orange finish that replaces its old black and white finish. In Singleplayer the X-43 MIKE can be found only in last 2 stages, Gods And Monsters and Only Human, near the secondary objective near a bunch of equipment. It can be found usually with a scope. The X-43 MIKE is a must-keep weapon now that it uses special ammunition, which isn't rare, though it is uncommon. Keep in mind there's a Pinger in the area, but two hackable sentry robots and an IFV cannon can take it down. Trivia *The X-43 does have a reload animation. It can be easily seen in "Out of the Ashes" when the player can acquire a X-43 at the start of the mission and another one at the Ceph infested building. **The MIKE is reloaded by opening a chamber on top of the weapon, removing the spent battery and placing a new one. **The reload is surprisingly fast for a prototype weapon, even when comparing it to the M2014 Gauss Rifle and K-Volt. *The X-43 MIKE in Crysis 2 first appears in the mission "Dark Heart." *The MIKE can literally kill a heavily armored opponent in seconds, such as a Devastator, which takes only about 13 seconds to kill. *Even though the MIKE has an upper rail (seen when aiming down the sight), it does not accept any optical sights or other attachements (except in Crysis 3). *In singleplayer, the MIKE appears exclusively in levels where only Ceph can be found. Because of that, players cannot use the MIKE on humans. **There are two X-43 MIKEs in the Masks Off that, if you are quick enough, can be used on the CELL personnel in the area. However, the X-43 MIKE has absolutely no effect on the CELL soldiers. It is likely due to both the fact that they are your allies at this point, and that they are not meant to last long against the attacking Ceph, and CryTek did not program the weapon to damage anything other than Ceph. *The X-43 MIKE in Hargreave's office seems to "shudder" when you first pick it up. Alcatraz then strokes it with his left hand before holding it normally. This seems to hint that it is unique to other MIKEs in some way. *The X-43 found in Hargreave's office has a unique bug: It cannot normally be reloaded once used, but if you have a 2nd X-43 in your inventory and find a 3rd (which will add X-43 ammo to your inventory) it can then be reloaded. It shares the same reload animation as a normal X-43 MIKE. *In Crysis 3, It has orange stripes that was not seen in Crysis 2. *The "shudder" and stroke animation also appears when picking up a dropped X-43 in multiplayer. Gallery File:2016-01-09_00011.jpg|Location of Hargreave's prototype X-43 MIKE File:2016-01-09_00013.jpg|The prototype in its case File:2016-01-09_00008.jpg|CELL X-43 MIKE File:2016-01-09_00009.jpg|Prototype X-43 MIKE File:Mikeclean.png|The X-43 MIKE in Crysis 2 File:Mikeiron.png|Iron sights Category:Crysis 2 Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Weapons Category:Crysis 3 Weapons Category:CryNet technology